


黑蝴蝶的红色翅膀

by dorayin12



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorayin12/pseuds/dorayin12
Summary: 一篇里风里肉，69式（此69非彼69）基于逆风飞的《追觅》，章节中风误入陷阱，被非73射线照射，为了毁掉放射性装置而采取了近乎于自焚的做法。岚火烧掉了装置，人也受了重伤。在10年后体会到非73射线的厉害，且经历过一次爱人死亡的里包恩，又是什么心情。





	黑蝴蝶的红色翅膀

里包恩在生气。

 

风被按在床上，羽绒做的枕头和被子裹挟在他四周，他像是陷在沼泽里。他的嘴被堵住，气息在鼻腔里走个过场，似乎没有一丝流进肺叶，只剩下舌头湿淋淋的交合在胸腔中震荡。他的头被扣紧，手指贴着他的头皮，用力得像是扣进了他的颅骨，强令他配合着他的每一个角度。一向梳理整齐的辫子早已散开，长发在那只手的手指间纠缠不休，却仿佛是他不能放过他。

 

他像是真的陷在了流沙里，双手死死地抱着上方唯一可以抱住的东西。那是里包恩赤裸的身体，肩胛高耸，肌肉紧绷，汗液从背上各个毛孔中渗出来，被风的手掌抓成一条条滚烫的溪。男人的背脊、胸部、甚至整个身体都在呼吸，那鼓动沉重而急促，从他的心脏传到他的，从他的肺脏传到他的，从他的性器传到他的。

 

里包恩在生气。

 

风永远知道如何安抚他的爱人，有时是一次对话，一个拥抱，一个亲吻，大多的时候一场完美的性爱足以解决一切。他在被按在床上之前就预计到了，但他清晰的脑海里总有个混沌的想法，让他感到彼此都无法满足。自从他被送上救护车的那一刻，他看到里包恩紧抿着的嘴唇，僵硬的双手，他们在病房里有过简单的交谈，他们拥抱，他们接吻，在出院的第一天就交缠在床上，但还不够。

 

他们结束了一个深吻，嘴唇分开的一刻两人都在拼命地喘气，心跳声大得震痛耳膜，在最艰难的任务中他们也未曾尝试过如此辛苦。风热极了，像被蒸腾着，身体各处都冒出水来。他的半边脸都被涎液浸湿，混杂着两个人的汗液，舌尖尽是盐渍的味道。

 

“里包恩……”

 

终于能组织出一个完整的词语时，他们的嘴唇再次几乎贴在一起。他的唇尖蹭到里包恩的，潮湿而柔软的触觉让他的心跳又更快了些。里包恩也意识到了这点，他微微松开抓着风的手，一下又一下地含着风的唇瓣，水声在他们的唇齿之间轻巧地响起，融化了他的话语。

 

“我想帮你吹。”

 

“哦？”里包恩微微离开了风的嘴唇。杀手挑眉，他的嘴角一如他们进门时那样，没有露出丝毫开心的弧度，“你从来想到什么做什么，怎么突然学会征求我的同意了？”

 

难掩的喘息暴露了他的期待。

 

“在医院呆了这么多天……”风自然地笑着，并无试图略过造成爱人糟糕心情的原因 。武术家稍稍抬头，用脸颊磨蹭着里包恩的侧脸，嘴唇几乎碰到杀手的耳廓，一股股吐息组成缠绵的回声，挑逗着他的鼓膜。

 

风的手指摸下去，在里包恩的尾骨处停了下来。粗糙的指肚在他全身最幼嫩的皮肤上打圈，似有若无地，一丛丛漩涡似的电流在他的下体积攒，里包恩不由得吞了吞口水。

 

“我想它了。”

 

他的阴茎感受着里包恩的，它们硬挺在两腿间，火热潮湿，彼此紧贴着对方的腹肌，因挤压而愈加跃跃欲试。里包恩的那根正因为他的话而胀起，他无法拒绝这个提议。

 

 

他们很久没有这样做，年轻时都有些奇怪的矜持，觉得用嘴是最后的自尊；从婴儿身体恢复后又变得很容易满足，再没有像几十年前尽情尝试的好奇心。里包恩从风的身上撑起来，却又立刻怀念起肌肤相亲的触觉。风赤裸的身体从他的身下爬起，硬挺的乳首他看得清清楚楚。汗液从纹身的胸口淌下去，蜿蜒着流过肌肉紧实的小腹，直到消失在大腿根部的凹沟。风的性器高耸在两腿间，他此刻愿意送上手、送上嘴、送上身后的穴口，只要不让他仅仅只是继续看着。他用了万般忍耐力没有让自己伸手把风拉回到身下，他的嗓子干透了，火正在燃烧。

 

“你在上面？”

 

风点点头，先一步往床脚挪去。他的动作有些小心，似乎两个人都在尽量避免提前蹭到对方的性器。汗水使他的长发一条一条地贴在身上，上面的人把手指插进去，从额头起把它们一股脑地缕在后面 。他随意地顺了顺它们，正准备躺下，一只手沿着他的背脊线正中爬上来。

 

枕头被丢到一边，里包恩侧躺在床上，他的身体微微弓着，贴床的一条腿向内弯曲。他用悬空着的一只手抚摸他。那只手很大，烫得吓人，似乎那只手的每一寸移动都意味着对自己更深入的索取。现在的姿势好极了，这只手只要继续向下就可以触到他敞开的臀缝。他不由得屏住呼吸，迟钝地意识到穴口正兴奋地跳动，那跳动敏感而清晰，必定逃不过杀手的触觉，他的脸颊随之而火热起来。那只手却也停在他的尾骨，拇指的前段停在缝隙的起点。一瞬间风忽然以为里包恩很多话想对他说。但他一个字都没有吐露，只是用那只大手摸着他赤裸的脊背。

 

仿佛他现在只想抓牢他。

 

风附身，亲吻里包恩的腿侧，用舌头在他的大腿根画下一条长长的线。里包恩转为平躺，立起双腿。男人的阴茎在双腿组成的山谷中高高地挺立，尖端溢出的清液顺着柱身流下，沾湿了根部粗硬的阴毛。风舔舔嘴角，在里包恩正上方趴下来，他分开的双腿透露出一切机密，毫无掩饰地展现在里包恩眼前。里包恩的呼吸越来越重，热气从他的口中吐出，把风的下身包裹在一种前所未有的溽热之中。

 

杀手的眼前几乎一片黑暗，风离他太近、太近了，炙热的肉体包裹着他整个面部，性器根部体毛几乎碰到了他的鼻尖。汹涌而来的男性气味支配了他，那味道浓烈、咸腥，却有无比的诱惑力。心脏的跳动迫使他张开嘴，像溺水者那样大口呼吸，他仿佛将要窒息，却无限地快乐。他的小腹不自觉地紧缩，下体胀得发痛。

 

“舔、舔我，风。我要……”

 

风觉得自己似乎分裂成两个，下半身被看着、被闻着、被死死地抱着，它想要从里包恩那里得到更多的欢愉。他的上半身几乎趴在里包恩的身上，他在里包恩的两腿之间，他的右手握着里包恩的性器。它粗大、火热，血管在他手心突突地跳动。它完全湿透了，皮褪下去，顶端变得又湿润又光滑 。他的眼睛移不开，手也移不开，似乎只是看着握着里包恩的阴茎就足以让他达到高潮。下半身与上半身争夺着他所剩无几的注意力，他听从里包恩的要求，凑近，张开不知何时粘粘起的嘴唇，伸出舌头。

身下的人发出一声满意的轻呼，风的舌尖正划过他最敏感的端头。那条软舌在顶端的小凹槽处打转，时而轻巧地勾勒凹槽的边缘，时而用力些，抵住凹槽的底部。它不断地点在他的敏感点上，让他充满了尿意聚拢前既羞耻又愉悦的快感。当他刚刚有些习惯这种蜻蜓点水的刺激时，风的舌头将他的顶端整个包起，用舌的侧面一圈一圈地摩擦他的环状沟。舔舐的速度越来越快，里包恩被激得双腿紧绷，顾不得抽筋似的阵痛从小腿肚一阵阵传来。他抱紧了风的身体，几乎将自己悬空。

 

“啊……啊……太棒了……那里……”

 

里包恩的身体不住地颤抖，意大利语的粗话从他的嘴里一个接一个地泄出。他的理智所剩无几，杀手精密的大脑此刻只剩下本能，随着潮水般的快感一波波沉入意识的深潭。他张开嘴，像是复制风的动作般地，含住风的性器。那味道在他的味蕾上轰然作响，他像是个饥饿已久的求生者，只想把嘴边的东西塞入自己的口腔、胃脏，直到与它融为一体。他把嘴张得更大，唾液在阴茎和口腔内壁连出一缕缕暧昧的丝。他将阴茎的端头毫不客气地抵在自己的喉咙，把风的整根吞了下去。

 

“！”

 

风被身下突然的动作激得险些松了口。口交在他们的性爱游戏中并不少见，他的里包恩从来都是个有耐心的爱人，他总是从细小的舔舐开始，一点点地勾引，让他一步步地陷于他的唇舌之中。但现在他被整个含着，他的端头压着里包恩的喉头，柱身的四周被口腔黏膜严丝合缝地包裹。那舌头该死地灵活，在这种包夹中环绕着、按压着他的阴茎，每一下都在试图挤出他咬牙忍耐的高潮。他整个身体都在发烫，热得血液都像在沸腾，让他恍然间回忆起一周多前被火炎吞噬时难捱的热度。他像泥团似的趴在地上，被烈火烧灼，头脑模糊，动弹不得。

 

那时，他的身边没有里包恩。

 

“里……”

不甚清晰的语言从他的喉咙里掉出来，随即被埋没在吮吸声之中。水声从两个人嘴里呜呜噜噜地泄出来 ，它们那么烫，像他自己燃起的岚火，烫得他心窝里都痛起来。

 

我真想你。

 

里包恩忘情地吞咽着风，他的下体在回应着他，每一个动作都让他说不出的舒服，仿佛正经历着一场最成功的自慰。他感到风的舌头贴着自己的阴茎，从端头开始，沿着勃起的内侧，笔直地向下滑去。风呼出的热气喷在他的根部——他在吻他。风用嘴唇不断地叼起他的阴毛，他根部的软肉被拉扯着，又刺痛又有些酥麻难耐的感觉。他的屁股开始不安分地蹭动，像是他下意识地享受被人这么扯着，一瞬间似乎比被风舔着更激出了他内心的耻感。风没有打算放过他，他用发麻的手掌按住里包恩颤动的双腿，稍稍松开被舔得湿漉漉的硬毛。他依然被里包恩含着，他挤压他，挑逗他，翻弄他，令他数次接近射精的边缘。武术家让自己从下体一股股的快感中喘了口气，探向里包恩两腿的缝隙深处，吸住了他的球囊。

 

一声急促的呻吟从里包恩的鼻腔中泄出。

 

风含着球囊的侧面，舌片一下一下顶着脆弱的囊体。他忽然意识到自己在重复里包恩正在做的事情。他们把对方身体的一部分含在嘴里，用舌头和粘膜包卷起来，仿佛自己是对方的盾，却又立刻用尽手段让对方袒露一切，直至从肉体到精神都一丝不挂。里包恩的臀部上顶，撞击着风的胸膛，不知羞耻地将自己送往风的口舌之中，那永远完美地包裹在黑色西装中的身体在他面前卸下所有的防线，向他索取，向他求欢。

 

“我真怕被别人知道……”风的声音从自己的两腿间传出，伴随着几次更深入的吮吸。他的手指在里包恩阴茎的端头转了几圈，沾了些粘稠的液体，开始按摩另一侧的肉囊。

 

“……什么？”里包恩几乎听不清自己的回答。

 

“堂堂、世界第一杀手，只要被舔到这里就立刻缴械投降。”

 

里包恩勉强发出几声“哼”，那鼻音太过轻浮，听起来倒像是百般压抑的抽噎。他耳根一热，阴茎却可耻地对这声音产生了反应，自顾自地蹭向风的脖颈，和风鬓角边的那团乱发搅得不分彼此，简直是要脱离他的控制，擅自发泄在风的颈窝里。杀手愈发心急，那与他最初的情绪揉成一团，让他格外地焦躁起来。

 

他想要，他想要风，不、不只是要风舔他，他……

 

全身止不住地抖动，每块肌肉都在和自己作对，他想要冷静地夺回主导，让风也像这样在自己的身下达到高潮，用抽吸的声音堵住他那张特别灵活的嘴。但他绝望地意识到自己做不到，他的舌头动得毫无章法，他越想要精心地舔弄风的阴茎，它却越反客为主地挑逗着他口中的敏感点。风的舌头离开他的球囊，特意在阴茎和穴口中间的那块软肉多逗留了一会儿。一瞬间他的后穴也跟着震颤起来，肌群和缝隙急促地收缩，惊恐却又十足兴奋。

 

上面和下面同时被满足着，端头扑扑簌簌地溢出更多的液体。杀手感到小腿酸账，脚心抽搐，全身的液体沸腾起来，海绵体被撑得生疼，像是箭即将射入靶心的一刻。只差一点，就只差一点，他想要……

 

风终于停止对里包恩忍耐力的试探，他的舌头一路回溯，在顶峰圆润的斜面打了几个转，张开嘴，用嘴唇的黏膜含住里包恩的端头。

 

“啊……唔、唔……”

 

他的阴茎立刻迎合起风的嘴唇，它渴望释放。

 

风的动作很慢，他的口腔一点点向下，紧贴着里包恩的阴茎，一点点把它全部包起来。那动作无端地让里包恩想起他们春天时做意式香肠的情景，风用手展平肠衣，手指弯曲成一个暧昧的形状，眼睛却乜斜着看他，嘴角带着丝似有若无的笑意。那记忆让他发狂，他看不到风，脑里却满是风邀请的眼神，满是他们把一切琐事丢下纵情做爱的样子。里包恩松开掐着风臀瓣的手，沿着肉体的弧度向上，风的腰线，风的小腹，风的乳头，风弓起的背脊。

 

那背脊一起一伏，任是多么激烈的打斗之中，风都不会喘息成这个样子。

 

这种触感给予他一种活着的感觉，它太过于鲜明，鲜明到他全身都极度地亢奋起来。一种强烈的恐惧从他身体里爆发而又消失，那种他从未正视的、自踏上10年后土地那刻即潜藏于他心底的，不久前又在大火中应验了的恐惧，爆发而又消失。

里包恩想要的，风还活着这个事实。风被非73射线照射，受了重伤，险些死了，但他现在还好好地活着，对他微笑，与他说话，跟他交合。他抱着风，那身体即将高潮，炙热又蓬勃，吸引着他的心脏、大脑、血管、海绵体、以及全身上下的每一寸皮肤。

 

当然还有舌头。

 

他开始吞咽，武术家的性器被含得无比湿滑，粗大的异物在他的口中只得露出最无助的一面。他的舌头抵在口腔的尽处，每一次进出时都挠过风端头最敏感的凹槽，自深而浅地，碰到又立刻移开。那样反复的试探令身体的主人一阵颤抖，他非常受用般的动起了腰，试图把自己更猛烈地送进里包恩的嘴里。

 

“里……嗯、嗯……唔……”

 

屁股被猛地按住，里包恩的双手有着不容质疑的力量，它们深深地压进风的臀肉，禁止掉所有不听旨意的活动。阴茎柔嫩的内侧被上颌粗糙的表面按摩着，让风舒服得说不出话来。而那仅仅是一首乐曲中的辅调，他痛苦又快乐地意识到。里包恩卷起的舌尖正按压着他的软沟，每一次按压都让它兴奋得颤抖 。

 

“快、快点……就是那里……”

 

风小声呜咽，微弱的声音震颤着里包恩的阴茎。他的头发湿成一缕一缕，紧贴着里包恩的大腿，与男人的阴毛卷在一起。对方的气味似乎变得更加浓烈，罩住了他的感官，他无处可逃，只想在这黑暗里吸个痛快。汗从额头上不断地流下来，挂在鼻尖，又全都滴在里包恩的两腿之间。风像里包恩那样，把对方的阴茎整个塞满自己的口腔，开始左右转动自己的头颅。 那动作的成效立刻从自己的下体传来，里包恩没有再玩弄他的高潮，回报给他的是更快速、更彻底的进出。他的阴茎头正摩擦着他的爱人的喉咙深处，他的也正擦过他的。

 

他们同时停住，吸住彼此，口腔中的空气瞬间抽空，令阴茎紧紧地贴在口腔湿热内壁。那动作也抽干了他们肺部的所有氧气，在几秒钟之内，所有的感觉都集中在两处，他们忘记了一切，尽情享受致命挤压带来的极度快乐。

 

要射了。

 

阴茎的头部在口腔深处又一次胀大，血管碰碰地跳动，痛得像要撑裂皮肤。风把对方的阴茎从口中送出去一点，大量的液体粘在阴茎上，黏黏糊糊的，里包恩的下体感到溽热得要命。风湿润的嘴唇卡在对方环状沟的凹槽处，只把那颗心急火燎的阴茎头留在嘴里。他对它发起最后一轮进攻。

 

风有一瞬间的恍惚，仿佛是自己正在控制着自己高潮的开关。里包恩粗大的勃起每一次都深深顶入他的喉管，他有多么忘情地用舌片按摩里包恩的阴茎，他的下体就有多汹涌地回报给他。他的阴茎头被好好地爱抚着，粗暴而又精细，没有放过他的每一个颤抖。他像是正在面对着一个山谷，只要他喊就即刻听到回声，他又像是正演奏着一曲极完美的和弦，他的弓弦，他的琴键。

 

他的里包恩。

 

两具躯体同时绷紧，此后是一阵毫无形象的喘息。

 

“吞进去了？”

 

风点点头，他支起酸麻的身体，把头发随便地缕到耳后。那动作被里包恩看在眼里，杀手握住爱人的手臂，将他引导到自己旁边躺下，故意对着他舔了舔嘴角。

 

“你有一件事说错了。”

 

里包恩伸开胳膊，让风枕在上面，手在风的湿乎乎的头发里磨蹭。他摸摸那湿乎乎的脸颊，又顺着下巴和脖颈滑下去，最后将对方紧紧地搂在怀里。这句话后的沉默过于漫长，长得有种认命的味道。风没有说话，他抱着里包恩。

 

“能让我缴械的，只有你一人而已。”

 

在黑暗中，他紧紧抱着他。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇推翻过两次，最后成了现在的样子。题目是最初那稿起的，来源于《追觅》里为里包恩设定的匣兵器——晴蝶。那种黑色蝴蝶的翅膀有暗红色的纹路，因此得名。  
> 我觉得这个题目很适合两个人，所以保留了它。


End file.
